Miiventure
by kokiri kid 9999
Summary: What happens when a Mii learns to talk find out hilarity insures
1. new beginnings

Miiventure

**Hey guys its kokiri kid 9999 here and I am writing a ssb4 fanfic**

**Please note that I don't own Nintendo characters in any way except for there respective games so this is my own portrayal of the characters and there respective opinions should not be taken seriously**

**Prologue:**

The Mii Austin ended up in the smash mansion,

flashback

A cryptic letter with a segmented circle seal on the back said to come to the Mii verse port and wait. Then with out knowing a dark purple and cyan portal flickered in existence and a faint voice in my head said to go through. Then I unknowingly stepped through the portal and at first I saw nothing but after my eyes adjusted I saw an array of colors. Then I recognized them as the signature hues of my heroes in my Nintendo collection. Then all I saw was the soft color of the blue that I loved. But like Wile E. Coyote I reached down and felt nothing I looked down and then fell down holding a sign saying"I've seen this before and its going to hurt". Then while I was falling two disembodied hands were attending to matters in the mansion. Then crazy hand spoke "Hey master hand" Crazy said hysterically"could you step over here a second?"

"No feet remember" Master hand said annoyed.

"Oh yeah oops," He said stupidly. "well at any rate we have a kid falling out of the sky," "WHAT!" master hand boomed. He floated over to the outside surveillance monitor and sure enough a Mii was falling out of the sky. He then snapped his fingers and a full size ultra gel memory foam mattress appeared out of nowhere, and back to our cliché falling friend was holding a sign saying

"That's all folks," running porky pig through is head until he landed on the most gossamer feeling bed that he ever slept in with a thwop sound. He slid off and looked at the building in front of him. Master hand was pleased with his rescue and tended to his office. Crazy Hand inquired "Okay why the bed?" "Well I wanted to make sure our friend was comfortable I just wanted to get a head start," He said intelligently. Crazy gave him the closest thing he could to a glare given the circumstances.

Back to where we started

The mansion stood before our friend like an unpeeled potato(like and comment if you get that reference). He stepped in and opened the door. Our friend strode into a massive foyer. He marveled at the spectacle. Then He glanced up and saw the grandest chandelier with the insignia of all the Nintendo heroes plus the third party characters (-_-). Anyway he heard a booming voice and saw a disembodied hand and a anthropomorphic shih tzu walking along with him. Then Master hand spoke to the dog "Isabelle,"He said "Yes"she said kind of peppy. "Please remind me to fix that portal exit later today"he boomed

"Okay sir"she said trying to please.

"Oh sorry about that little incident one of the things that fell through the cracks" the hand said apologetically. (perspective switch) I was amazed by all that happened but I couldn't talk (being a Mii and all) so I started to write down what I wanted to say I hold up my acceptance and understanding response he read it (hrrm) He said "well I'm glad that's taken care of" I start to write down a question about my room, he said hold up he gives me a pill and says to take it. Knowing that accepting pills from strangers was wrong I refrained from taking it he then said it was ok it was just a all allergy pill just in case I have a fur, food, or material allergy. "Just a formality my friend" he said calmly.

I then take the pill and I feel this funny sensation in my throat then I say "Thank you" HUH surprised look in my face, he says "don't worry you will get used to it plus it also takes care of the allergy issue I said earlier. This was all so surreal I could talk and everything "Isn't there something you wanted to ask me" snapping me out of my stasis "yeah where is my room" "oh yes of course, Isabelle take our new friend to his room so he can get settled in" "right away sir" she smiled "could you please follow me" I nod still surprised about my voice It sounded kind of like hers only a male voice "you have a very pretty voice" I say trying to get used to the whole talking thing she did a weird emotion type thing but I thought nothing of it "thank you" she said a little embarrassed we step into an elevator.


	2. awe inspiring

Miiventure

As you know I don't own the Nintendo characters otherwise I would be in japan right now. So don't sue me plz.

Chapter 2 awe inspiring

As Isabelle and I stepped in the elevator and she pressed the number five on the panel."What are the other floors for"I inquire "well top floor-8 are offices 7 and 6 are training grounds and 1-5 is dorms and rec areas incase the smashers need a rest,"."Oh I was just wondering thanks," "Don't mention it" as we finish our conversation the elevator stops at a inverted T pattern Isabelle shows me to my room which is the first on the middle hallway. "right through here please"she says I thank her and walk through the door. I find my self standing in a nice size bedroom. It holds a blue framed bed and a flat screen tv with games and consoles galore then I look up and see a chandelier with the mii logo on it. Also a closet with a clothes rack and to my right is a dresser with four drawers.

Then I open the door and see the triforce symbol on a door and a leaf with a bite taken out of it on the oppisite side of the hallway. I retreated to my dorm found a remote and flipped on the TV then I saw a battle going on with a village boy and a small kid in a green tunic. My eyes instantly snap to the TV as I here the announcer say Game, the winner is Toon Link I internally cheer for the toon. I open my door and race to find him, I go to the elevator and hit 7 on the panel as it opens I run right into him. "sorry," I say softly he understands and then I congratulate him for the victory and he modestly thanks me.

"So who were you fighting?" I inquired " "Oh that was villager he is from animal crossing," he explained. "Ah I get it" "So where is the cafeteria I'm a bit peckish?" "I can show you I was headed there now actually," "Thanks" "don't menti- BOOM out comes bowser chasing after villager because of an accident with chili sauce. He screaming at the top of his lungs saying sorry while bowser is breathing fire everywhere "Does this happen often and does it ever settle down" "Yes and no" answering both my questions. "Well lets go to the cafeteria," we head to an elevator and pushes 3 on the panel and we go down the elevator.

We enter the cafeteria, Toon Link and I go to buffet table and grab a tray just then pandemonium broke out he grabs a steak and other things I'm stuck with crackers and everybody sits down to eat what they have got and the food pans are empty fortinally I sit next to him, but people laugh at how I got not a lot of food.

This infuriated him "ALL RIGHT LISTEN UP OUR FRIEND HERE IS A NEW COMER AND HE JUST WANTED SOMETHING TO EAT AND YOU TREAT HIM LIKE THIS" he sits down steaming just then Samus steps up and hands me some meat and some rice. I gave her the are you sure look and she nods "I'm trying to watch my figure anyway" and Ness hands me an apple and says "here you go" I start to eat and the meal is so good Toon Link just smiled and said they ship the freshest food to the mansion from the Δ trucking company "Oh, so who was the lady in the blue skin suit" "Her name is Zero Suit Samus _one rule of thumb _with her is never play a prank on her, you will regret it" rubbing his arm for some reason I assume she taught him a lesson he won't soon forget.

I then step out of the cafeteria and try and find Ness and Samus I asked some people if they've seen Ness or Samus, lucas said that Ness and Samus were in a match on floor 7 training room one I thank him and race to one of the many elevators that are around the mansion. I hit 7 on the panel and wait fortunately no boring elevator music and floor 7 hits and I go to room one and wait I watch the match unfold. Samus was shooting missles at Ness while he used his pk reflector and then she did a screw attack. He was knocked off and he used pk thunder to get back. Samus hit him with her arm cannon and he was knocked back and she saw a smash ball and shattered it, she activated her gunship and blasted him into nothingness Game, the winner is Zero Suit Samus I cheer for them.

Samus and Ness appear out of nowhere in a flash of light. I congratulation Samus and Ness for the great battle she shrugs it off, Ness thanks me over the intercom system "the match between Austin and Toon Link will begin in ten minutes" I internally go nuts as Toon Link is my idol. Samus says "You need to get a weapon" she says smugly I nod and ask where I get one "There's a weapon room on this floor it has an arm cannon, a sword, and a boxing glove on the door its at the end of the hallway "Thanks Samus" she gives a smirk like she couldn't care less. I go out of the hallway and find a door with the weapons on it. I also see one with a shirt on it "I will check that one after this," I step inside and see three pedestals one has a sword one has a arm cannon and the other a formfitting boxing glove I pick up the sword and swing it around but put it back then I try the boxing glove and then put them back and then I fit the arm cannon and it felt great.

It felt great and it felt like my arm was extended and I focus my aim, perfect I take it and go before walking out I read a sign that said go to the next door and pick an outfit I go to the next door and see a shirt I step inside and go to the closet selection panel and pick steampunker armor with the head band and it appears before me plus my gun changes too reflect the blue steampunker set so I'm happy

**Please note I've kept these chapters short till i knew where I was going with this story chapter 3 will be longer I promise.**


End file.
